Murder of love
by Sugarhon
Summary: Beetlejuice gets a shock when he discovers that Lydia has been murdered and vows revenge. Lydia is trying to remember who killed her. Will these two help eachother and perhaps find a little more. This story is redone called Murder of love redone
1. Chapter 1

**Murder of Love**

**Chapter 1 Sad news**

Beetlejuice was getting ready for the big day that he had planned for Lydia and him, for it was their 6th year anniversary. Yes it seemed that time had gone by way too fast. He had grown to love the company of the pale and dark haired beauty. He had seen her grow from a twelve year old to see her an eighteen year old that had just passed high school. She had become such a beauty that he had to admit that he would sneak glances at her and just smile.

"Beetlejuice oh Bee—atlejuice," came a voice right outside his door and knew immediately that it was Jacques.

"What in the heck are you doing!" yelled Beetlejuice.

"Well there are some people that need to talk to you and it is urgent," replied Jacques.

"I am sure whatever the problem is that it can wait until morning," replied Beetlejuice.

"I don't know they want to talk to you about Lydia that something has happened," pleaded Jacques knowing that when it came to Lydia Beetlejuice would do whatever it took to make sure she is safe.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LYDSTER?" yelled Beetlejuice.

"Look all I know is that they have come to take you to their office. So I suggest that you get going," replied Jacques.

That was all it took for Beetlejuice to go out get in Doomie and drive as fast as he could to the head office.

The moment he got in there he started yelling, "Okay everyone who is the one that called me that had urgent news about my Lydster."

"Over here Beetlejuice you need to go talk to the Reaper immediately," replied a ghoul.

"Okay thanks man I owe you guys one after I find out what is wrong," replied Beetlejuice as he straightened his striped suit, and adjusted his purple tie and walked into the reaper's office.

The office was just as he pictured it to be with the owner being the reaper himself. Everything in the room was black, including the desk and the windows too. There wasn't a shred of light that reached the office. In the desk was a guy with dark black hair, had a blue skin tone and to his horror a bright white smile. The only thing white that he could see.

"Oh Mr. Beetlejuice so glad that you could come I have to regret to inform you that something terrible has happened to your friend," greeted Reaper.

"I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LYDIA AND IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT THAT IS I WILL JUICE THEM INTO OBLIVION!" yelled Beetlejuice.

"Mr. Beetlejuice I am afraid that your Lydia has been murdered before she was scheduled too," replied Reaper.

"WHAT!" yelled Beetlejuice? He couldn't believe it, just couldn't believe it. He had seen Lydia only five hours ago. What could of happened that changed it.

"I know this is going to sound like a shock," replied Reaper.

"Yes it is a real big DAMN shock does any one know what happened?" asked Beetlejuice.

"No, no one knows anything but we would like to know. Right now Lydia is in the new ghosts section of the hospital here in the neitherworld. Would you like to go visit her?" asked Reaper who realized that he was talking to himself and could guess where he went and just sighed.

**(Okay how is this for the first chapter and I promise it will get better so PLEASE read and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Recovery, Lost Memory and Comfort**

It seemed like the ride over to the hospital was taking forever the buildings kept going on and on, but not the one that he wanted. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair and silently vowed, "Whoever has done this will pay. I will make sure of that." As soon as he said those words he found himself at the hospital and ran to go see her.

"Excuse me I need to see a friend she just died her name is Lydia Deitz," explained Beetlejuice to the ghoul nurse.

"Ah yes she has just been moved to one of our newly dead rooms. The number is 456 and pace your self our elegator is out," replied the ghoul nurse.

Beetlejuice just smirked and went towards the stairs and floated up until he got to the four hundreds and then floated down the hall, which felt like eternity, until he came across the door 456 and went inside. What he saw broke his mind apart. There was Lydia in the bed paler than usual, but only by a little bit. Her hair had gotten a little bit of red highlights in it. Where they came from he didn't know and then she had bright red lips. He decided to just sit by her side until she woke up. It didn't matter how long it would take. What is time to the dead anyway. The moment he thought that Lydia stirred and woke up revealing dark midnight eyes.

"Lyds are you awake? How are you doing?" asked Beetlejuice concerned.

"Beetlejuice is that you what am I doing here?" asked Lydia confused.

Beetlejuice's mind just went down, and upset, for Lydia didn't even know that she was dead.

"You don't remember anything Lydia, nothing at all are you sure?" asked Beetlejuice.

"No I am afraid I don't and oh my gosh what has happened to me?" asked Lydia as she saw her paler than normal skin hands and freaked.

"Lyds you need to calm down a little bit and I will tell you all I can. According to Reaper you were killed way before you were scheduled to die and no one knows what happened and now you say you don't know what has happened, but I promise that we will find out what happened," replied Beetlejuice.

"What I was killed, but who did it. I don't remember who did it. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you and then I went to go lay down in the bed. I know that doesn't help a whole lot but that is all I can really remember," replied Lydia.

"Beetlejuice I am impressed when did you become all sentiment and caring about others. I mean you have always wanted me to be happy but normally you are not like this," replied Lydia.

"Don't worry babes when I catch the guy that did this to you I will be the normal ghost with the most again," reassured Beetlejuice with a few fireworks coming out of his fingers and made Lydia laugh.

"Oh Beej I am so happy that I am with you," replied Lydia.

"I am too, but I wish you could have lived you life a little bit more, I mean you had your whole life ahead of you," replied Beetlejuice a little sad.

"Don't worry about; I am not worrying about it because I have the ghost with the most on the job. Right?" asked Lydia.

"Guaranteed that I will be there with you trying to help you in anyway possible," replied Beetlejuice.

"Oh you are the best Beej," replied Lydia as she tried to jump out of bed and give Beetlejuice a hug but wasn't very successful. Her body hadn't completely come online yet and ended up crashing on the floor.

"BABES! Are you alright you shouldn't be doing this. Your body still needs at least another thirty minutes to get used to being dead," replied Beetlejuice as he help Lydia back into bed.

"Alright I hope that it won't be too long. Hey where is a mirror I want to see how I look dead?" asked Lydia.

Beetlejuice instantly made a mirror appear out of no where and gave it too Lydia can't wait to see the look and expression on her face when she sees herself.

"OH my gosh look at me. How did I get red highlights in my hair? I look SEXY! YES, YES, YES!," squealed Lydia who normally never squeals in her other life.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe it Lydia had actually gotten a little crazy with being dead. What is kind of funny though is that the finds that extremely attractive.

"Hey Beej could you do me a favor and uh get me a brush?" asked Lydia.

"Sure no problem babes I am at your utmost service," replied Beetlejuice as he turned into a waiter and was handing her a brush.

Lydia giggles as she took the brush and began combing her hair but felt something wet, "Beej something is wrong I feel something wet in my hair, wait um BJ would you be kind enough to touch my red highlights?" asked Lydia.

"Um no problem what could be wrong with your red high; woah what the heck is this? Hold on is this, no it can't be, but it is," confirmed Beetlejuice.

"What is it Beetlejuice? What is in my hair that isn't supposed to be there?" asked Lydia.

"Babes whatever you do please don't panic. It is perfectly alright for people down here, well sometimes it doesn't usually happen. That red stuff I believe is the blood that used to be in your body," replied Beetlejuice.

"WHAT HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE!" screamed Lydia.

"It is possible little miss because you were bashed in the head at least twelve times. I am not surprised in the least. My name is Dr. Uk and I have been tending to you. I must say that I have never seen a murder like this in over two hundred years," replied Dr. UK.

"So you are saying that the red highlights are blood and that is because someone bashed her in the head twelve times!" yelled Beetlejuice as he started to get really mad.

"Precisely someone must have really wanted her out of their life and I do mean that really much. Look I know I shouldn't of done this, but with the severity of this murder you need to know what the case looked like," replied Dr. UK.

Dr. UK then dug something out of the folder he held in his arms and handed it to Beetlejuice and Lydia.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT ME?" asked Lydia frantically.

"I am afraid so Ms. Deitz," replied Dr. UK.

Lydia handed the rest of the pictures to Beetlejuice who saw red as he looked at the pictures of Lydia. He couldn't believe it. The pictures showed Lydia on the bed with Lydia broken and bleeding from the wounds inflicted on her head and blood spattered all over the wall, soaked through the bed sheets and all over the bed frame. (Hope this wasn't too graphic for some of you viewers.)

"When I catch this person he will wish that he was never born. NO ONE DOES THIS TO MY LYDIA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE I WILL TEAR THEM APART WITH MY BARE, DEAD, COLD HANDS IF I HAVE TO!" screamed Beetlejuice.

All Lydia could do was just sit there as Beetlejuice was over run with anger.

"Beej it is okay we will find out what happened alright so please calm down," begged Lydia.

Beetlejuice seeing that Lydia was a little bit distressed about him being angry decided to calm down and sit on the side of the white bed next to Lydia.

"Well I will take my leave and leave you two alone to settle things. Miss Lydia you should be able to leave in about thirty minutes so I will go ahead and do the paper work. Just relax and I will be back in half a ghoul hour," replied Dr. UK and left.

Beetlejuice and Lydia just sat there not knowing what would happen. Unsure of what to do and what their future awaits for them.

**_(Okay here is the second chapter I know it is a little gory in this one but I hope that you reviewers enjoyed it.)_**


End file.
